


The Master

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Sunnydale's Master [1]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Demons Made Us Do It, Forced Bonding, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new Master in Sunnydale.  His arrival will forever change the dynamics of the Scobby Gang and nothing in Sunnydale will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander finds himself playing mom to a hellhound puppy and someone steps in to help, Spike!

The bang at his apartment door woke Xander out of his half doze. He stared at the door in confusion for a moment until a second bang had him up and racing over. Grabbing a stake, he threw the door open and stopped, shock running through him. On the ground in front of his door was a tiny form. The tiny form of a hellhound. There was a hellhound puppy sitting in front of him. Gaping, Xander looked down both side of the hallway but there was no one and nothing there. He looked down at the puppy and sighed as it gave him the demonic version of puppy dog eyes.

"I'm going to end up bathing in holy water," he muttered as he leaned down a picked the puppy up.

The hellhound yipped softly and snuggled into his arms and Xander carried it inside and closed the door. Snagging the blanket he kept on the back of the couch, he quickly made a little nest for the puppy and situated it on the couch.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he asked. The puppy only stared up at him adoringly so Xander picked it up and checked. "A girl then. So what am I going to do with you?"

~*~

Xander resisted the urge to bang his head off the wall as the hellhound whimpered and whined. He had no idea what it wanted. Or what it needed. What did a hellhound puppy eat anyway? He picked the puppy up and cuddled it, crooning softly in an attempt to get it sleep. It still cried at him, shaking a little.

"Fine," Xander sighed. He put the puppy down and grabbed the phone, dialling the one number he never thought he never call. "i need your help."

"Really? Doing what?" Spike asked.

"Just get over here, Bleachy," Xander snapped before hanging the phone up. The puppy looked at him. "Yeah, I know, not the best way to get help."

It wasn't that long before Xander heard Spike pounding on his door and cussing. Giving the puppy one last glance, he opened the door and let the vampire in. Once inside Spike zeroed in on the hellhound, eyes flashing gold before he turned to glare at Xander.

"What is that doing here?" he snarled, pointing at the whimpering, shaking puppy.

"I found it abandoned on my doorstep," Xander told him.

"Abandoned on your doorstep?" Spike echoed, disbelief loud in his voice. "Only you, Harris."

"Yeah, demon magnetic, I know. But I need help taking care of her," Xander said, turning his own version of puppy eyes on Spike. "Help?"

The vampire groaned. "Have you fed it?"

"No," Xander sighed. "I know don't what it eats."

"It's still young, it eats like a normal dog at this stage," Spike informed him. "Dog food should be fine, water and the like."

"Okay," nodded Xander. "Can you watch her while I run to the store?"

"Got beer?"

"Of course."

"Fine, but don't take forever."

 

~*~

 

"And he'll help you grow up to be a big, bad hellhound," Xander heard Spike say as he opened the door. "You'll probably only get to eat bad guys, but they can be tasty. Oh, you're back."

Xander grinned at the sight of Spike sprawled out on the couch, the puppy curled up on his chest. He wished he had a camera to preserve the moment. Still smiling, he carried the bags full of food and toys into the kitchen. Opening the food bag, he poured his puppy a bowl and filled another with water. Tucking one of the toys under his arm, he carried the bowls out into the living room and placed them on the floor by the couch and put the toy on the table. Picking the puppy off of Spike's chest, he put her down in front of the bowls and grinned happily as she attacked the food. Reaching over, he grabbed the toy and hissed as the cardboard it was tied to cut into his hand.

"You okay?" Spike asked, sitting up.

"Just a cut," Xander shrugged, examining the injury.

"Let me see," Spike commanded.

Xander showed the vampire his hand, stilling when Spike caught it in his own. Spike turned Xander's hand this way and that as he stared at the cut. Finally he dropped a kiss over it.

"My mother always said kisses make hurts heal faster," Spike said softly.

There was a small smear of red on Spike's lips and Xander watched as Spike's tongue darted out to taste it.

"You can if you want," he said softly, holding his hand up a bit higher. Spike stared at him in shock. "Really."

Holding his gaze, Spike brought Xander's hand up to his mouth and slid his tongue across the small cut, lapping up the tiny amount of blood. Xander felt his breath hitch at the eroticism of the act and shifted a little as arousal burned in his gut. After placing another soft kiss on Xander's palm, Spike let his hand go.

"Thank you," the vampire whispered.

Xander opened his mouth but was interrupted by his puppy jumping into his lap and barking excitedly. Smiling down at her briefly he looked back up at the vampire. "You're welcome." He looked down the puppy then back at Spike. "Stay and help me?"

"Yeah, pet," Spike agreed quietly. "I can do that. So, have you thought of a name for her?"

 

~*~

_**Two months later** _

"Spike, where's Edith?" Xander asked, looking around the apartment.

"She was on the bed last I saw," Spike answered from the kitchen.

"Damn. Edith. Edith, come here," Xander called as he headed toward the bedroom.

When he entered the room he didn't see their puppy anywhere, but there was a sheet of paper lying in the exact middle of the bed. Picking it up, he read it.

> _Alexander and William,_  
>  Thank you for taking care of my puppy for me these past months. I unfortunately was called away on business and couldn't take her with me. I hope she was well behaved for you. Since you went through the process of naming her (which I hadn't done yet), I'll leave the name you gave her. Edith she will be. She will visit when she gets the chance. Thank you so much,  
>  Belonire

"Spike?" Xander squeaked, bringing the paper to the vampire. "Who is Belonire?"

Spike quickly read the note and then looked at Xander with startled eyes. "Belonire is the demonic version of Cupid," he managed to say.

"Cupid?"

"Yeah," Spike swallowed. "He's said to match demons with their, well not soulmates, but the demonic equivalent. He makes perfect matches."

"So we're perfect matched for each other?" Xander stepped closer with a smile.

"Yeah, pet, we are," Spike said, reaching out to pull them together.

"Why use Edith?"

"Probably a fast way to get us together," Spike shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No," Xander said, leaning against his lover.

They stood together in the middle of the apartment, arms wrapped around each other, both happy than they could ever remember. Occasional soft kisses were passed back and forth.

"I miss Edith."

 

_**fin** _  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets a new role.

"Angel!"  
  
The vampire being called winced as Cordelia's voice hit a new pitch and rang through the office. With a suffering sigh, he pushed himself out of the chair and headed over to see what she wanted.  
  
"Did you need something, Cordy?" Angel asked, staring down at her.  
  
She thrust the phone in her hand at him. "Here. It's your idiot, bleach-fried GrandChilde," she snapped.  
  
Confused, Angel took the phone and brought it up, blinking at the barrage of cursing on the other end. That was definitely Spike. He listened for a moment, trying to place the voice he could hear in the background.  
  
" _I know you're there_ ," Spike snarled.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel finally asked, resisting the urge to hang the phone up.  
  
" _You're needed in Sunnydale_ ," the blond said shortly.  
  
"Buffy-" Angel began, nearly crushing the phone.  
  
" _Slayer's fine_ ," Spike said darkly. " _Not everything is about her. Now get your ass here_!"  
  
At the dial tone, Angel pulled the phone away and stared at it until Cordy noisily cleared her throat.  
  
"What was that about? Buffy in trouble again?" the aspiring actress asked archly.  
  
"No, not Buffy," Angel said absently, hanging the receiver up. "Spike just said I'm needed in Sunnydale."  
  
"And you trust him?"  
  
"No," the vampire admitted. "But there's something going on."  
  
"Fine," she nodded. "I'll call Wes and we'll meet you in an hour."  
  
"Huh?" he blinked at her.  
  
"You're not going to Sunnydale alone," she said, pointing at him. "You and her Blondness will start up your doomed romance thing and bad things will start to happen."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Angel protested.  
  
Cordy just gave him a look and dialled the phone. Shaking his head, Angel gave in. There was no use arguing with her.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
The ride to Sunnydale was filled with Cordy pointing out how much of a bad idea it was. Angel exchanged glances with Wes, both men well aware that she wasn't going to stop any time soon. They pulled up in front of the apartment building Spike had given them the address for.  
  
"Well, looks like Xander finally moved up in the world," Cordy snarked, a strange look in her eyes. "Which apartment?"  
  
"306," Angel said, following her up the stairs.  
  
Cordy knocked on the door impatiently, tapping her foot as she waited for someone to open it. "About time," she snapped when it swung inward.  
  
"You had to bring her?" Spike groaned, looking past the ex-Cheerleader to his Grandsire.  
  
"Do you think I really had a choice?" Angel countered.  
  
Spike smirked. "I won't comment. Come in."  
  
"You live here?" Cordy asked as she brushed past him.  
  
"Yep, better than a crypt any day," Spike grinned. "And it's got lots of perks."  
  
"Perks?" Wes asked as he walked in.  
  
"Yeah, perks," Spike leered, nodding to where Xander had just exited the bathroom, clothed only in a pair of jeans, love bites and the towel he was using to dry his hair.  
  
"Spike," Angel said warningly, looking between the blond vampire and the human.  
  
"Wot?" Spike blinked at him innocently.  
  
"Don't bother, Blondie," Xander laughed as he walked over. "You can't do innocent."  
  
"Xander," Angel began.  
  
"Can it, Deadboy," the human said, raising a hand to halt anything the vampire had to say. "Yes, I know what Spike is, I know what he's like and I know what I'm doing. Does that cover everything?"  
  
"Does Buffy know?"  
  
"No, and she doesn't need to," Xander replied. "We'll tell her in our own time."  
  
"Ashamed?" sneered the older vampire.  
  
Spike growled but Cordelia beat him to the punch, literally. Angel rubbed his jaw and stared at Cordy in shock.  
  
"That was uncalled for," she snapped. "And coming from me that says a lot. Now apologize."  
  
"Cordy-" he started.  
  
"No, Angel, you're acting like a spoiled brat, I should know," she smirked. "I doubt this is why they called us down. Now say you're sorry and focus!"  
  
The vampire sighed. "She's right. I apologize."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Thank you, but we're used to it."  
  
"Why did you call us down?" Wes asked, finally stepping forward.  
  
Xander shot him a grateful look. "There have been a lot of problems in town."  
  
"Buffy can't handle it?" Angel asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Not this," Spike answered. "She's good for killing, but this is more a management issue."  
  
"Huh?" Cordy asked, looking at them strangely.  
  
"With Wilkins dead these past few years and all the shit from the Initiative, there's no set power structure in town," Xander explained. "A lot of the lesser and weaker clans are suffering."  
  
"And with the damn chip in my head I can't take control," Spike added.  
  
"And you want what?" Wes asked.  
  
"They want me to step into position," Angel stated bluntly.  
  
"You're the best choice," Xander said with a wry grin.  
  
"And I'd just leave everything I'm doing in LA?"  
  
"No," Xander shook his head. "If we do it right we can set it up for us to take care of business here while you deal with LA."  
  
"Ah, you would act as his proxies," Wes nodded. "That's actually brilliant."  
  
"Was my pet's idea," Spike said, pulling Xander against him.  
  
"Not in front of the single people!" Cordy yelped.  
  
"Well, we could add you in," Spike said with a leer.  
  
"And I get told to focus," Angel sighed under his breath. "I'm not certain I'm the right person-"  
  
"Who then?" Xander asked. "There's no one else. I can't because I'm human; Spike can't because of the chip, which leaves only you."  
  
"Xander," the older vampire began.  
  
"We actually looked for a way to disable the chip first," the human said, "before we thought about asking you to step up. But the scientist in charge of it took off with the info just before the base fell."  
  
"You would trust an unchipped Spike to be in charge of the Hellmouth?" Angel gaped.  
  
"I know his motives," Xander replied coldly. "I know what he will do and why. Which means, yes, I'd trust him before I'd trust you and you're unstable soul."  
  
"Xander," Cordy began then shook her head. "This is messed up. Xander and Spike are right, and I can't believe I agree with them, someone needs to balls up and take command and you're the best bet, Angel. And with them here you won't be doing most of the work anyway. You'll be a figurehead."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yep."  
  
"It is for the best," Wes added quietly.  
  
"Damn," Angel swore softly, looking at them all. "Fine. We'll let the major players in town know that i'm taking over as Master of the Hellmouth."  
  
"That's settled then," Spike said, clapping his hands together. "They're waiting over on 7th."  
  
"What? Already?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying the debt

 

  
Xander followed his lover and Angel through the sewers, happy beyond belief that Sunnydale's sewers were fairly clean. He couldn't imagine walking through one in L.A. or some other place like that. Then again, Sunnydale catered to its demon population and that meant the sun-sensitive needed safe passage through the city and the underground walkways definitely provided that.

He stopped when the two vampires halted and strained his sense to see what alerted them. In the distance he could barely hear the snarling, hissing language of the Kithan, the demons they were tracking. Grabbing his crossbow, Xander checked it quickly and then loaded a bolt and waited. It didn't take long for the strangely feline reptilians to come boiling out of hidden holes, all snarling and snapping as they advanced. Xander took a step back and levelled his weapon, waiting to see what his companions did.

"You've broken a treaty," Angel said shortly. He glared at the demons. "That is a punishable crime."

"Who are you to decide that?" the lead Kithan growled as it inched forward.

"I'm the Master of Sunnydale," the dark vampire replied calmly, though he slipped into a deceptively casual stance. Beside him Spike took up a similar stance.

"We don't acknowledge you as Master," the Kithan said defiantly.

"That doesn't change the fact that I am," Angel replied. "You broke the treaty you had with the Vroli. They have asked me to bring you to stand trial." He grinned evilly, a very Angelus expression. "You can fight us, but you will stand trial."

Hissing, the lead Kithan rushed them and Xander calmly shot it, watching as it reeled around and fell to the ground, keening in pain at the bolt sticking out of its upper chest.

"Anyone else want to try?" Angel asked urbanely.

A few more leapt forward and this time the two vampires meant the violence with violence. They moved in unison, easily tossing combatants at each other. Xander loaded another bolt and waited to see if any of the Kithan tried to rush past them. A couple eyed him but backed off when he raised the crossbow. It only took a few minutes for the vampires to subdue the more aggressive Kithan and the rest huddled together in small clumps.

"Now that that's settled, you'll accompany us back to the Vroli nest," Angel commanded, gesturing for them to march.

The injured demons moaned, but obeyed and were followed by their kin. The whole trip to the Vroli nest, Xander kept his crossbow ready; he didn't trust the defeated demons. The sentries at the Vroli nest beamed happily as the clan of Kithan marched sullenly past them and into the holding area.

"Thank you, Master," one sentry said with a bow as the other ran to fetch the Elders. "We are in your debt."

"While that is true, I am currently only trying to put the city back in order," the vampire told the sentry. "I ask for no debt."

"Be that as it may, a debt is owed," the approaching Elder said serenely. "You have saved our latest clutch, and even if you were not the Master a debt would be due."

Angel sighed and Xander hid a smile. The souled vampire hated having any of the peaceful demons indebted to him. The less than peaceful ones were a different story. Still, Xander knew there was no way they would get out of there without the Vroli paying their debt. The Vroli were very honourable demons and having a debt of any kind hanging over the nest was seen as a major sin. He wondered what they would give them. The last time it had been a beautiful set of swords that Spike was still trying to steal from Angel.

"Come," the Elder commanded, heading toward the back rooms. "The others are busying trying the Kithan, I will pay our debt."

Sighing again, Angel nodded to Xander and Spike and they all followed the Elder through the nest. It wasn't the first time Xander had been in the Vroli nest, but he was always amazed at the simply beauty. The nest was a series of natural caves just within the borders of the town. Though natural, all the walls had been polished to a mirror shine and multicoloured crystals studded them, forming abstract patterns in the rock face. The last time he had been there, Xander had found himself in one of the further caverns staring at the winking crystals for hours, mesmerized by their beauty. When he had come out of his trance he had found several of the Elders beaming at him and declaring him kin.

"Sit, sit," the Elder said, pointing to the scattered cushions on the floor. "We must decide what would be the appropriate gift to cover our debt."

"Anything would do," Angel began.

"Pah," the Elder spat. "Not anything. Like must be paid with like. You have done us a great service today by catching those marauders. We must gift in accordance." She looked at them critically and Xander felt a shiver of worry. "You are unbounded."

"Yes," Angel started.

"That will not do," she interrupted. She studied them again. "That will work." She then called out in the language of her people. From a distance someone answered and moments later several other Vroli entered the cavern. "We must pay our debt. Venish, begin the spell."

"Spell?" Angel exclaimed, standing quickly. Spike and Xander stood as well, forming a united front.

"No harm," she smiled. "Sit. We will pay."

Xander blinked as magic washed over him and shivered as his skin became ultra sensitive. Beside him Spike growled a little and shifted closer, his eyes constantly changing from blue to yellow. Angel stiffened and a grimace passed over his face.

"You can't do this," he ground out. "The curse-"

"Will be changed," the Elder nodded. "We fix. Relax. We pay."

"What is happening?" Xander asked, looking at his lover.

"It's a lust spell," Spike replied, reaching over and pulling Xander closer. He glared at the Elder. "What are you doing?"

"You are not Mated," she stated. "We fix."

"No," Angel snapped. "This isn't right."

"Relax," she said again and the spell swelled around them. Xander groaned as a feeling of need settled into his bones. "Take them to the blue room; the young one likes it there."

The other Vroli lead them off and Xander considered fighting, but the want in him made it difficult to concentrate. Spike kept a firm grip on him as they were lead to Xander's favourite spot in the nest. Several mattress-like pads were laid on the ground and covered in sheets. Candles were lit, making the crystals shimmer and reflect the flame. A slew of items were laid out beside the makeshift bed, but Xander paid no attention to them, all his focus had turned to his lover as he became almost desperate for Spike's touch.

 

 

~*~

"You know what to do?" one of the demons asked Angel.

"Yes," he snapped. "But this is wrong."

"Too late," the demon shrugged. "The Elder has decided and it is started. There is no return. The pipe is there and oil for ease." The demon glanced at Xander and Spike, the two now pressed together on the bed. "Do not hurt the young one. The Elders would be displeased."

Angel grunted and turned his back on the Vroli. He bit back a moan at the sight his GrandChilde and Xander made, dark and light pressed so closely together. Idly, he noticed the Vroli left, but he could hear the spell for a Consort bond being whispered somewhere. He had hoped they could keep it to a lower bonding but that was not to be. Bowing his head in defeat, he gave in. There was no way to fight it. Vroli magic was strong and it seemed as if all the Elders were working together to create this bond.

He stepped closer to the make-shift bed and gasped as two sets of hands pulled him down. He could feel Xander's warmth on one side and the familiar cool weight of Spike on the other. The two lovers exchanged a deep kiss over him before turning their focus. Hot lips covered his and Angel gave in to the kiss, letting Xander lead for now. Spike proved that he never forgot any of Angel's hot spots in the decades they had been apart. At some point they moved, ending with Xander lying beneath the two vampires as they teased and tortured him.

Moving away Angel grabbed the pipe and checked to make sure it was full then lit it. Keeping his gaze on the other two, he took a heavy drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Spike's, letting the smoke escape into the younger vampire's mouth. Spike then turned and kissed Xander, breathing the second hand smoke into the human's mouth. Surprisingly, Xander didn't choke but inhaled deeply then sat up and gave the smoke back to Angel. Taking the smoke that now tasted of the other two men in, Angel held it for a moment before exhaling, letting it drift up and around them.

As he put the pipe aside, Angel watched greedily as Spike moved between Xander's thighs, one hand slipping down. The sounds the young man made were driving him crazy and he grabbed the small pot of oil the Vroli had left, handing it to Spike. The blond grinned at him before covering a few fingers in the thick liquid and adding the oil to the flesh he was stretching. There was another quick dip in the oil and Spike coating his erection and moved closer, pressing into Xander's body. They way they moved together spoke clearly of the love they shared and the last lucid bit of his mind wondered just how close they had already been to a Claiming. The lust spell was raging and with it affecting them, it didn't take long for the two lovers to come, both moaning each other's names. When Spike moved away, Angel got into position. He met Xander's eyes, seeing they were need fogged but there was still something aware in them. Xander reached up and pulled him down, sealing their mouths together in a long kiss. Gasping as cool, slick fingers wrapped around his cock, Angel reared back and stared at Spike. The blond vampire just smiled and then nodded towards Xander. Taking the hint, Angel slotted himself into the vee of Xander's legs and thrust smoothly inside. The heat of the human body made Angel hiss and he paused as he bottomed out. Wrapping his legs around Angel's waist, Xander thrust his hips up and Angel began to move.

 

~*~

His blood was on fire, but the cool thrust of Angel in and above him and the cool press of Spike beside him calmed the inferno. He moaned as each drive of Angel's hips hit that sweet spot, sending him spiralling higher. He could feel the need to come rise up, but something was missing. A series of whimpers broke free and Angel pulled them back until Xander was sitting on his lap. Spike scooted up behind them, bracketing Xander between their bodies. Just before he came both vampires bit, driving sharp teeth into either side of his neck. Xander screamed as the pleasure overloaded and the world went black.

 

~*~

Spike opened his eyes and blinked at the darkness. There was no light at all, nothing to see which was odd considering he could normally see in the dark. Pausing, he catalogued what his other senses were telling him. Somewhere close was Xander, the deep breathing of his sleeping lover calmed him a bit. He shifted a little and froze when he brushed up against a body that definitely wasn't Xander's. Inhaling, he scented Angel and nearly jumped. What was his GrandSire doing in bed with him and Xander?

"What do you remember?" came Angel's deep voice from the dark.

"Taking down the Kithan, bringing them to the Vroli, that Elder talking about debts and paying them," Spike began. Then it hit him. "We're bonded!"

He heard Angel sigh. "A Consort bond between Xander and me, and a reaffirmation of the bond already existing between us."

"Consort?" Spike ground out. "You took Xander as your Consort?"

"It's not like I planned it," Angel pointed out. "And you have a Claim on him too. Not quite Consort level, but close."

"What does that mean?" asked Spike, trying to keep from yelling.

"You're mine, he's mine and I'm yours," Angel stated. "I don't know how this is going to work with me living in L.A."

"We'll figure it out," Xander said sleepily. He then said something in the Vroli language and a low light began to glow from the crystals in the wall.

"How didya do that, pet?" Spike asked, lifting up enough to look at his Mate.

"They declared me kin," Xander reminded him. Spike watched as he sat up carefully. "We should get home and make plans."

"You're not upset?" Angel asked.

Xander shrugged. "I'm not happy with the Elders but it's useless to worry over something that's already done. We've got the future to plan for." He stood. "Besides, some of the other clans might like this better. It gives a stable power base."

"That's my Xan," Spike grinned up at him. "Always thinking tactically."

"Yeah, well right now I'm thinking I want to eat," Xander said, dressing quickly. "So let's head home before the sun rises."

"Home?" Angel questioned as he got up and dressed.

"My apartment," Xander reminded him.

"No," the dark vampire said, shaking his head. "If you're my Consort you can't be living in an apartment. I still own the mansion." He looked a Spike who was pulling his clothes on. "How long would it take you to get everything moved there?"

"I'll call Clem," Spike smirked. "About two hours. Probably less."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Xander asked, glaring at them.

"He's right, pet," Spike shrugged. "If we're to be the equivalent of Vampire royalty we've got to live like it. Plus, living in the mansion means some of the demons who look really strange will be able to come and plead their cases."

Xander wilted at that. "Fine, but I'm redecorating."

"Sure," Angel agreed, ignoring Spike glare. "We'll get Buffy's mom to help and I'll send Cordy down."

Xander gaped at him. "That's mean. Are you sure you aren't Angelus?"

Angel smiled serenely. "I'm more. No more struggles between my demon and my soul. It's peaceful."

Spike stepped close and hugged his GrandSire, happy for the older vampire. He knew how much the constant fight was driving Angel insane and for him to finally have that ended without one side winning was a blessing. "I'm glad."

"So am I," Xander said, hugging Angel from the other side. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do."

_**fin** _  



	4. Chapter Four

 

  
Xander leaned back against the mausoleum and watched as Buffy toyed with the newly risen vampire. He could hear her taunting the dirt covered man as she danced around him and he sighed in frustration. They had too much to do and they didn't have time for her to play with still confused fledge.

"Hurry up," Xander yelled, pushing away from the wall. "We still have to hit Restview and the Bronze tonight."

"Chill, Xander," she snapped, absently staking the fledge when it lunged for her. "We have plenty of time."

"No we don't," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "I have work in the morning and you have an eight o'clock class, remember?"

"I can miss class," she shrugged.

"Yeah, well I can't miss work, so let's go," he growled, turning to head in the direction of Restview.

"Why don't you just go home then," she yelled, stomping a foot.

Spinning back around he threw a stake at the vampire sneaking up on her. "That's why I don't go home. And if you would just accept Spike's help I would be home and sleeping."

"I don't trust him," Buffy said. She glanced at the pile of dust. "Thanks."

"Yet you trust Riley?" he questioned. "I'd rather trust Spike; at least I know his motivations."

"I know Riley's," she protested. "He helps because he loves me."

Xander smiled sadly. "He helps because he regrets what happened. But he won't be sorry all the time. And where is he tonight anyway?"

She sighed, slumping a little. "I don't know," she admitted. "He didn't come home last night."

Stepping closer Xander asked the first question that came to mind. "Do you think he's turned?"

Fat tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks and he steeled himself against comforting her.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I had Tara do a warding on the house and the shop. I'm afraid to find out."

Looking around, Xander sighed. "Hit the Bronze and Restview," he told her quietly. "I'll look for Riley."

"And if-"

"I'll take care of it," he promised.

Buffy hugged him tightly. "I didn't want to ask you. But I didn't know who to turn to."

"I'm here for you, Buffy, as much as I can be and as much as you'll let me," he told her softly. "Go finish patrol. I'll call you when I know something or when I get home."

"Thank you," she whispered, heading off.

Shaking his head, Xander pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial button.

_"What?"_ a familiar voice snapped on the third ring.

Xander grinned. "Have you seen Riley?"

_"Not tonight. He missing?"_

"Yep," Xander smirked. "Need to see if he's turned."

_"Bloody hell!"_ There was a moment of silence followed by inventive swearing. _"I'll have someone look into it."_

"Thanks, babe," Xander said.

_"Anything for you, pet. Love you."_

"Love you too, Spike," Xander replied. "I'm gonna check the Rothans and Willy's before heading home. Call me if you find out anything."

_"I will. See you soon,"_ Spike said then hung up.

Closing the phone, Xander heading to Willy's first, hoping the snitch would know something so he wouldn't have to deal with the information demons. He couldn't stand Rothans. Their den smelled like decay and even the peppermint oil that Tara had found for him couldn't cover the stench.

The bar was packed, but everyone moved out the way as he passed, letting him get to the front quickly. Willy said something to the patron he was with then hurried over.

"What can I get for you tonight, Consort?" the snitch asked nervously.

"Have you see Riley?" Xander asked, getting right to the point.

"The Slayer's pet?" Xander nodded. "He was here last night. Left with a couple of succubae. I tried to warn him but he didn't listen."

Xander swore softly, smirking when Willy flinched. "Do you know where they took him?"

"The rent by hour hotel over on 7th," Willy said. "That's where they've been hunting from. Some of the Fyrals have been trying to get rid of them before they got noticed."

"Thank them for me," Xander commanded. "Last thing we need is Buffy realizing what's going on in town."

"She still hasn't figured it out?"

"Her, Giles or Willow," Xander said smugly.

Willy shook his head. "Some are intentionally blind. Did you want me to send someone over there?"

"No, I'll go myself," Xander answered. "Thank you though."

"For you and the Master, anything," Willy said sincerely. "And tell Spike I got that order he wanted."

"I will, have a good night."

Jogging quickly, he headed over to 7th street, only pausing to call Spike and inform him. When he reached the hotel Spike was waiting for him, several minions behind him.

"What's the what?" Xander asked, coming to halt next to his lover.

"There's five of them in there," one of the minions reported. "He's still alive, but weak."

"Call Slutty," Spike told Xander. "She can take care of him while we deal with the demons."

Nodding, Xander placed the call. A few minutes later Giles' car pulled up. Buffy, Willow, Tara and the ex-Watcher piled out, only Tara not staring at the massing minions.

"What's going on here?" Giles demanded. "Why are all these vampires here?"

"We're here because the Master told us to be here," one of the vampires answered, looking at Giles like he was dumb. "We go where he tells us to."

"And who is the Master?" Buffy asked. "Spike?"

Xander grinned. "Nope, sorry."

"You?" she asked, palming a stake.

"Still human, Buffy," he said, still grinning.

"He's the Consort," a helpful minion pointed out. Giles glared, making the vampire back up and hide.

"Then who?" she demanding, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about we find out after we get Cornfed out of there," Spike suggested.

Blushing, Buffy listened to them layout the problem and everyone's positions. It only took minutes for them to break into the hotel room. Buffy and Willow grabbed Riley, dragging him outside while the rest of them sent the succubae back to their domain. Once they were finished the minions headed back to headquarters while Xander and Spike followed Giles and the others back to the Magic Box.

"Who is the Master?" Giles asked once they were settled around a table. "And I thought you were with Spike? How can you be the Consort if Spike is not the Master?"

"I am with Spike," Xander said. "Just not only with Spike."

"Who else then?" Buffy said, glaring from her position beside the groggy Riley.

"That would be me."

"Angel?!"

_**tbc...maybe** _  



	5. Chapter Five

 

"Angel?" Buffy's voice cracked in the upper ranges. "You're the Master?"

Angel walked slowly into the store, stopping behind Xander's chair. "Yes I am."

"How? When? Why?" she gasped out.

"A few months ago LA started to see a major influx of demons," Angel began. "Most were the poorer clans. None were causing problems."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Buffy asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Let me finish," Angel said, shaking his head. "After a while I went to talk to one of the Patriarchs and learned some disturbing news. Since the death of the first Master, a lot of lesser clans without resources have been slowly pushed out of their homes. More and more higher demons have move into their neighbourhoods. Normally, having a Master in town would keep things like that from happening."

"How is this a problem?" Giles asked, finally speaking up.

"Having the smaller clans in town means you have demons that can work the equivalent of the human blue collar jobs," the vampire explained. "The ones moving in are higher end demons. They don't do menial work. That means all the demonic based skilled trades have suffered a work force shortage. And that results in thing like homes not being built which pisses off the higher end demons who then go on rampages."

"Which is why a few months ago we saw an increase in activity," Xander pointed out. "I went to Spike when I noticed what was happening and told him to step up and do his job."

"But after the whole Initiative fiasco I can't," Spike shrugged.

"Why not?" Willow asked quietly.

"I'm damaged goods, ducks," Spike smiled. "Because I was chipped and can't hurt humans I'm seen as unable to protect them. So I called Angel."

"How can you do anything?" Buffy questioned. "I really don't get that part."

Angel sighed. "When the richer demons move into the poorer neighbourhoods things like rent go up and the ones living there first can't afford it. I, as the Master, can keep a cap on the price of rent." She still looked confused.

"Don't worry, Buffy," Willow whispered. "I'll explain later."

"How long have you been the Master?" Giles asked, peering at them over the tops of his glasses.

"About two months or so," Angel replied.

"And how long have you been his Consort, Xander?"

"A month and a half," the young man grinned.

"But you're still with Spike?"

"Yep."

"So the three of you..." Giles trailed off meaningfully.

"I'm bound to Angel as his Consort and Spike is bound to him as Childe and right hand. Together we enforce the law in Sunnydale while Angel continues his work in LA."

"Why did you keep this from us?" Willow asked.

"We didn't," Xander told her. "We didn't advertise it, but we didn't hide it either. Hell, three people already knew."

"Who?"

"Joyce, Dawn and Tara," Spike replied for his lover.

"Mom?" "Tara?"

Buffy blinked in shock while Willow rounded on her girlfriend. "Tara?"

"Yes, I knew," the shy blond answered. "I guess and confronted them."

"And threatened us," Spike pointed out with a grin.

"Scared Angelus," Angel added.

"Had to make sure Xander was okay," she said quietly. "And I threatened him too."

"Yep," Xander grinned. "Told me I better take care of them."

"Xander is mated to Spike _and_ Angel and Angel is now the Master of Sunnydale?" Giles questioned softly. The three men nodded. "What does that mean of us then?"

_**tbc...** _  



	6. Chapter Six

Angel shifted the warm, slumbering form resting against his side. The rest of the Scoobies talked quietly, making plans on how to incorporate themselves into the working situation that Xander and Spike had already set up. Xander himself had fallen asleep quickly, the strain of his day and night jobs weighing on him. Sighing, Angel cuddled him close and brushed a soft kiss over his hair.

"Is he okay?" Willow asked concern in her voice.

"Just tired," Angel replied softly. "He works during the day and then around town at night. He barely sleeps unless we make him."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" she whispered, reaching over to brush a curl away from Xander's face.

"Bringing the rest of you into all this does help a lot," Angel smiled. "It'll mean he'll have more changes to sleep and rest properly before he gets sick again."

"Again?"

Spike sat down next to her. "Shortly after this whole thing started Xander got ill," he shook his head when she opened her mouth. "Tara was sick at the same time. It was only the fact that he was mated to Angel and me that saved him."

Willow brought tear-filled eyes up to stare at Angel. "You take care of him," she whispered fiercely. "You protect him or I'll make your time in hell seem like a picnic."

Spike scoffed. "Tara threatens better."

"How long has she known?"

"Probably since the beginning," Angel said, smiling across the room at the blond witch. "She confronted us on it."

"What did she say?" Willow asked.

"She wanted to know if we were serious or just playing around," Spike answered with a wicked grin. "She was a bit upset that I was _sharing_ Xander with Angel. After we explained everything to her she told us just what would happen if we hurt him."

"Took three hours," Angel grinned.

"That's my witch," she smiled. "Why did the three of you get together? Last I checked, Xander hated you, Angel."

"Demons made us do it," Spike chuckled.

" _What?_ "

Angel laughed, shifting his armful again. "Right after I took over we got caught searching for some Kithan down in the sewers. They had broken a couple peace agreements. We found them, dealt with them and brought the ones responsible back for trials."

"Makes sense," she nodded.

"Everything was going well and the Vroli, the ones who had the original agreement with the Kithan, decided to _reward_ us," Spike sneered. "To the Vroli, the most perfect condition is being mated."

"They didn't?" she gasped, looking between them in hopes they denied it all.

"Oh, but they did," Spike smirked. "Xander and I were already talking about mating, so it wasn't a big deal for us."

"But I wasn't looking for anything like that," Angel admitted. "Especially with the curse."

"What happened?"

"Seems the Vroli didn't like the conditions of the curse, so they changed it," the darker vampire told her. "They merged the two sides of me so that I could properly mate with them."

"So the soul clause is gone? Wow."

"And we were bond so tightly together that no even death will separate us," Xander said quietly, his voice filled with sleep.

"Xander?" she whispered.

He smiled at her. "I'm fine, Willow. Just a little tired."

"Good," she stared at him. "What do you mean death won't separate you?"

"I've started to age slower," he explained. "I heal faster. My senses are stronger."

"I don't understand what that means," Buffy said from behind Angel. She had wandered over and heard the conversation.

"He's becoming like a human vampire," Spike told her.

"Does he need blood?" Buffy asked.

Xander blushed. "Yes and no." She glared at him. "I need blood, yes, but only from my mates."

She blushed as well. "Oh."

"Sit down," he said; moving so he was just leaning against Angel's side. "I know you have questions."

She pulled a chair closer, smiling slightly at the way Angel's arms curled around her friend. "We've got everything worked out."

"Good," Spike nodded. "It'll make it easier on us."

"Does this mean you'll stop calling me names?" Buffy asked, turning at little to glare at the blond vampire.

"Probably not," Spike said truthfully.

"Why not?" Willow asked.

"They see us as Hidalgo," Angel said. "Nobility," he explained at Buffy's confused look. "To them you are servants and one does not speak kindly to servants."

"Some people do," Willow protested.

"Not in the demonic community," Spike pointed out. "It looks good to them when I call Buffy names. I generally don't in private, just on the streets."

"True," the Slayer sighed. "I guess I can live with that." She smiled when Xander yawned at snuggled deeper into Angel's embrace. "I think that's our cue to start heading home. Where are you guys staying?"

"The mansion," Angel told her, standing and helping Xander to his feet. "Come by sometime during the day and we'll finalize all the plans."

"I will," she nodded. "Get him home and to bed."

"Do the same for your toy," Spike replied, stepping up to Xander's other side. "Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Call first unless you want a show."

_**tbc...** _  



	7. Chapter Seven

"We have to do something about Buffy's toy," Spike commented. "Tonight was the last I can stand."

Angel sighed. "I know. He's becoming a liability. Something's going to turn him soon." He glanced att he younger vampire. "What does Xander think?"

"Xan thinks we should enthral him," Spike replied with an evil grin.

"What?" Angel nearly yelped.

"I know," Spike laughed. "But he had a point. If he's enthralled and made a minion we can keep tabs on him better. And no one would be crazy enough to turn the Master's thrall."

"Buffy's not going to like it," the dark vampire stated.

"Neither will Rupert," nodded Spike. "But it is the best idea."

"We'll bring it up tomorrow night," Angel sighed again.

"Might be best if we let Xander do it," Spike offered.

"Yeah, it might."

 

~*~

Xander silently cursed his mates as he walked up to the door of the Magic Box. The two cowardly vampires had volunteered him to inform Buffy about their decision regarding Riley while he slept and was unable to object. Neither wanted to face the anger she would display and they all knew that she would be less likely to take it out physically on Xander than on the stronger vampires. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped into the dim interior. He had already called to make sure Buffy was there and that she left Riley at home. One way or another, the threat that Riley present would be dealt with before the sun rose.

"Hey, Buff, can we go into the bad and talk?" he asked softly. She blinked up at him and nodded slowly. He led her into the back room and sat her down on the couch Giles had put back there. "I'm here because of Riley."

She slumped. "Can't say I'm surprised." She met his slightly shocked eyes. "Even I have to admit his behaviour has been dangerous."

"I have to ask, do you love him?" He raised a hand to stall her a moment. "If you truly love him then there's something we can do to keep him safe."

"Yes, I love him," she replied firmly. "How can we keep him safe?"

Xander smiled soflty. "We can bind him to the Master of Sunnydale. He would be unable to do anything that would jeopardize Angel or his rule as Master."

"He would also be chattel, property," Giles added curtly from the door.

Xander sighed when Buffy glared at him. "That is true. He would be a step below a minion."

"Explain," Buffy snapped.

"Angel is Master, I am his Consort and Spike is his right hand," he began. "To all the demons in town your mother, Dawn and Tara are our family. You, Giles and Willow are considered above minions but below family, mostly because you weren't seen around with us. It won't take long for y ou to be considred family. Riley on the other hand will never be considred family. He's been too much of a danger to ever be that trusted."

"But to do that to him?" Giles shuddered.

"It's that or kill him," Xander said coldly, ignoring Buffy's flinch. "He knows too much to be left to wander alone. If the wrong person got their hands on him we'd all be dead." He looked at Buffy. "Not to rush you but you only have until dawn to make a decision."

"If I don't by then?"

"Then it will be made for you."

_**tbc...** _  



	8. Chapter Eight

The air was full of the scent of salt and pain. Spike breathed deeply beside Xander, tasting and categorizing the flavours.

"Behave," Xander hissed warningly

"Am," Spike whispered back. He sniffed the air again. "Something's different."

"How?"

"'S the Slayer's tears," the vampire continued, flicking his tongue out a bit. "Pain, anger, sadness and strength, but there's something else, something I can't place."

"From Buffy or Riley?" Xander asked, turning to face his lover's gaze.

"Riley," Spike replied. He cocked his head to the side. "If he were a vampire..."

"Yeah?"

Spike opened his mouth to answer but Angel's sudden presence behind them stopped anything he would have said. Giving Xander a subtle shrug, he moved to one side to let the other vampire pass then followed into the store.

The scene inside was as he thought they'd find it. Buffy and Riley sat close together at one table, nearly touching from shoulder to hip. At the same table were Willow and Tara, both offering silent support though Spike was almost certain they were supporting different sides of the situation. He sent a small smile at the blond witch and suppressed a smirk when she grinned quickly before ducking her head. The Watcher was standing behind the counter, his carriage rigid as if he was holding himself back from speaking his mind. Spike ignored him as he took his seat on Angel's left side across from their current problem.

Angel glanced at Buffy before settling his sights on Riley and Spike watched as the ex-Ranger flinched. The blond vampire was well aware of the weight of his grandSire's stare and there was no way Riley was up to dealing with it. At least that meant he would probably answer truthfully.

"Has Buffy explained our," Angel paused as if searching for a word, "ultimatum to you?"

"Yes," Riley answered quietly. "And Mr. Giles explained more."

"I'm sure he did," Angel said dryly, not even glancing in the Watcher's direction. Spike smirked as Giles shifted a bit. "Do you understand what is going on?"

Riley swallowed heavily then nodded. "Either I tied myself to you or I'm dead."

"Too the point, good. Yes, that's about it. How do you feel about it?"

There was a strange expression in Riley's eyes as he stared at them. Finally he spoke. "The first time was an accident. A stupid fledge got a luck shot and took a bite before I could kill it." He glanced around at the others before looking back at Angel. "The second time, that time I let them bite before dusting it." He swallowed again. "It was a bit later that I found out about the house and..." For a moment he looked at his hands on the table before looking back up. "Buffy told me what you have planned and Mr. Giles explained what he knew about the whole situation but _I_ need to know..."

"Are they going to bite you?" Xander filled in quietly when Riley stopped.

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to?" Angel asked silkily.

"It's been months," he said quietly, "and at least every other day." Buffy gasped beside him. "I know myself. I remember how hard it was to come down from all the shit Walsh had pumped into me. Without it I wouldn't be able to function. I'd be more than a liability."

"Yes, we would bite you," Angel told him. "You'd come to us when you needed it instead of finding it on a street corner."

"So you'd be like his dealer?" Buffy said snidely.

"It's that or his executioner."

She paled and shrank back.

"Can you explain what will happen if I say yes?" Riley asked, absently rubbing Buffy's back to sooth her.

"Both Spike and I will bite you," Angel explained. "We'll then give you a mixture of our blood and a few other things. There is a spell and then you will be bound to us until we release you which requires another spell and you being drained to near death."

"For the first few days after you've been bound you'll be different," Spike warned.

"Different?" Willow interrupted.

Xander gave her a sharp glance before answering. "He won't have the will to do things himself. It's like aboulia."

"Oh," she said softly. "But only for a few days?"

"When he adjusts to the bond he'll return to normal with the exception that he will always answer to us and if he ever needs the bite he will have to come to us," Angel smiled at her. He looked back at Riley. "Your decision?"

The ex-Ranger smiled the first time that night.

_**tbc...** _  



	9. Chapter Nine

"No." Angel's tone was final.

"What?" Buffy screeched, stomping over to glare up into his face.

"I said no," he replied mildly, staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. "No."

"I want to be there!" she yelled.

"You can't," he said firmly. "Only those who will be affected by the bond will be there."

"Then why will Xander be there?" she asked, pointing to where he was leaning against the counter.

"He's my Consort," Angel said slowly. "Any bond I make with anyone else will affect him. Therefore he has to be involved."

"And if he isn't?" snarled Buffy.

"Then we'll all probably die," the vampire replied coldly, smirking when she flinched. "He has to approve and agree at the proper time or else the whole damn thing can backlash and kill everyone involved. Now, if that's what you want?"

She back up a few steps and seemed to shrink. "When?"

"Now," Angel said gently. "I'll have Spike come and get you when it's finished. Riley will need to stay with us for a few days and you're more than welcome to as well."

Buffy nodded. "Thank you. And, I'm sorry."

Abruptly, Angel reached out and pulled her into a loose hug. "Don't be. You're just trying to protect him and that's good. Remember though, it has to go both ways."

~*~

Riley was fidgeting, moving restlessly around the room. Not that Xander was surprised. There was being willing to go through with something life changing and then there was actually doing it. Now that the reality of the situation had hit the former Ranger he had become lost and roamed around looking for distractions.

Xander shook his head and squirmed into a more comfortable position on the couch. He knew what was coming next and knew he would need all the energy he could muster. The memory of being bound to Angel still loomed large in his mind, a messy haze  
of pleasure, pain and confusion. He had a feeling this was going to be worse.

"Relax," he said finally, hiding a grin when Riley jumped. "Spike will be back with the spell components soon."

"And Angel?" Uncertainty made Riley's voice quiver.

"He's upstairs getting a room ready," Xander replied blandly.

"Am I doing the right thing?" asked Riley, stopping in front of Xander.

"Do you think you are?" Xander asked in return. "You can still say no."

"I'm dead if I say no."

"Yep," Xander shrugged, pushing off the couch. "But it is a choice and they would make it painless."

Riley shook his head. "I've fought too hard to just lie down and die."

"Good," the younger man smiled. "Spike's here."

Xander reached out a steadying hand as all the blood rushed from Riley's face. He led the older man to the bottom floor room Angel was setting up. When they entered the room he felt Riley tense and pushed him forward with a sigh. They didn't have time to waste on being scared now. Nerves were fine, but they need to get it done. Of course, he knew what had set the older man off. The bed was covered in a single sheet, no pillows and was more than large enough to fit all of them comfortably. The table beside it was set up with a small chalice, a knife, a length of rope, a slightly steaming bowl and several candles. It looked like a Goth seduction.

"Are you ready?" asked Angel from his position beside the bed.

Riley nodded and Xander gave him a gentle shove forward. Slim hands settled on his hips as he watched Angel catch Riley's arm and pull him a little closer. He sent a small smile over his shoulder at Spike then turned back to the ritual that was beginning.

**_tbc..._ **  



	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX! SMUT! And a lot of PWP!

His heart was pounding so hard he was sure even Xander could hear it. The set up said louder than a scream what was going to happen and he understood why Angel hadn't wanted Buffy to be there. He loved the woman but she wouldn't have understood this. Hell, he barely understood it.

A cool hand settled on his arm and drew him closer. "Relax," Angel said quietly. "We won't do anything to hurt you."

Riley let out a sigh of breath. "I know. Just never done anything like this."

"All the others at the House?" Xander asked and Riley could see him and Spike moving closer.

"Female," he shrugged. "Never thought about guys that way before."

"And now?" the younger man asked.

Riley felt the wave of red rush over his face. "It's all I've been able to think about since Mr. Giles told me some of the myths surrounding a binding."

"Had a feeling this was coming, didn't you?" Spike smirked.

Riley felt himself go a darker shade of red. "Had hopes," he mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Time's wasting," Angel said, interrupting them. "Strip off."

Reaching for the hem of his shirt Riley paused and glanced at the dark vampire. "Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Um, just how is this going to work?"

Angel smirked. "You're right. Sex is involved. First I will say the beginning part of the spell and we will have sex. Then you will drink the mixture. Then it will be you and Spike and again you will drink the mixture. After that Xander will give his acceptance and you will drink the last of it. At that point I will finish the spell, binding you to us."

"So Xander and I won't..."

The smirk got larger and he could see Spike leer from the corner of his eye. "That's up to you two. But it is not needed to complete the binding."

~*~

Xander hid a grin at the look of lust on Spike's face. Normally the blond vampire was beyond possessive but this situation was a little different and he could indulge in a little kink. Xander knew Spike liked to sit back and watch him and Angel together; now Spike had a chance to watch Xander with someone else.

He walked over to stand in front of Riley, taking the ex-Ranger's hands off the bottom of his shirt. "What do you want?"

"Yes," Riley answered, blushing lightly.

Nodding, Xander pulled the shirt up and over Riley's head then pulled his own off. He could hear Spike and Angel undressing behind him but ignored them for now. At this moment Riley needed his attention more than they did. Pants and underwear puddled on the floor and Xander stepped away from them, backing up until his legs hit the bed. Reaching out, he grabbed one of Riley's hands and tugged the nervous man forward. When Riley was in the right spot Xander grinned wickedly and turned, tumbling them both to the bed.

"Naughty pet," Spike chided as he climbed on the bed as well.

They all glanced at Angel who stood at the table and mixed several powders together in the chalice. Once that was finished he climbed up next to Riley.

"You cannot speak until I say," Angel commanded, pushing Riley into the position he wanted.

"Nothing at all?" the ex-Ranger asked.

"Nothing," Angel confirmed.

Riley nodded and lay back. Xander lay next to him, one hand on his chest while Spike lay on the other side, his hand on Riley's stomach. Quietly Angel began to speak in another language, the musical sound of the words easing some of the nerves thickening the air. An odd shimmer rose up, covering the walls, doors and windows. As Angel continued to murmur in the strange language the feeling of magic rose in the air and a strange prickling sensation covered their skin.

Xander shivered. He remembered this feeling from the cloudy memories of his bonding to Spike and Angel. It was a lust spell. He had peeked at the spell and seen that it was required just in case the person being bound wasn't totally willing. It was meant to drive a person to _need_ sex. The demons that had mated him to Angel had used a similar spell. He glanced at Riley when the other man shifted restlessly. Looking at Angel he could see the strain of the spell on the vampire's face. It was time.

_**Continued in part B** _  



	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX! SMUT! And a lot of PWP! Part B

The warmth of the body beneath him drew Angel's attention as he spoke the final word of the first part of the spell. Holding onto his control he reached over Xander for the knife and chalice. Xander took the chalice from him and held it steady as he drew the blade across his forearm and let the blood drip down into the waiting receptacle. Motioning for Spike, Angel made a quick slice on the younger vampire's arm and added his blood to the mix. He then reached down and pulled Riley up enough to cut his arm as well and let the blood collect in the chalice. Letting Riley lay back down, Angel handed Spike the knife and shook his head fondly as the blond licked the mixed blood of the blade with an expression of pleasure.

Angel smiled gently down at Riley as he bent down and captured the other man's lips in a soft kiss. He moaned at the taste of the man's mouth. There was the half-remembered taste of Buffy and underneath was the taste that was pure Riley. It was similar to Xander's, an almost wild flavour like some half feral animal. It made him wonder.

Nipping at Riley's lips, Angel coaxed him into a deeper kiss, letting the lust spell work on them both. He could feel Riley moving beneath him, seeking touch and friction. So he gave it to him. Starting at Riley's neck, Angel set up a trail of open mouth kisses, leaving damp spots on the flushed skin. He scraped his teeth over pebbled nipples, smirking as Riley moaned but remembered to not speak. Next Angel left a series of biting kisses down Riley's chest and over his stomach, the red marks fading quickly. He skipped the now straining flesh between the ex-Ranger's legs and nuzzled the lightly haired sack instead. A glance up showed Riley biting his lip to keep silent as Angel teased him.

Taking mercy on the needy man, Angel reached out a hand and smiled in thanks when Spike dropped a bottle of lube into it. He coated two fingers and trailed them over the hard cock, across the full sack and below to his waiting target. Pressing gently with one finger, he eased into the tight hole. Below him, Riley tensed, hands reaching out to grab at Xander and Spike. When Riley opened his mouth Spike dove forward and sealed their lips together, blocking any words he might have said. Angel sighed in relief and went back to opening the man's body to him.

He worked the first finger in the snug passage, twisting and thrusting until it moved with ease and then pressed the second in along side. Angel could hear Riley grunt into the ravenous kiss and licked a stripe up the slightly wilted erection to distract him. It didn't take much until that length of flesh was hard again and Riley began to push back against the fingers currently nestled in his body. When Angel pushed a third finger in Riley moaned into Spike's mouth. The dark vampire glanced up and moaned softly himself at the picture his annoying grandChilde and his ex-lover's new lover made. Off to the side Xander whimpered. Angel looked over to watch as his consort slowly stroked himself, one hand still holding the chalice. Another glance at Spike confirmed that the blonde was thrusting absently against Riley's hip. It was time to move on. Moving up, he pushed Spike until the other vampire released Riley's lips then began the next part of the spell.

"Riley? If you are still willing, speak after me," Angel commanded softly. " _I, Riley Finn, declare myself to belong body, heart, soul and mind to Angelus of the Aurelius clan_ as well as to William, Childe of Drusilla, beloved of the Aurelius clan."

~*~

Riley repeated the words, his voice shaking. He felt like his body was too small, too tight and there was something straining to get out. Or maybe get in. And he could now feel the magic in the air, settling against his flesh like a caress. He gasped as he felt something press against his hole, spreading the tender flesh farther than Angel's fingers had. Panting through the sharp stab of pain, he grabbed onto Angel's shoulders and held on as the other man pressed deeper into his body.

Each move Angel made was almost too much and Riley sobbed as the pain mutated into pleasure that burned through his veins. The telltale signs of the end built up quickly and just before he overloaded Angel stuck, sinking fang as deep as cock. Riley screamed and came, shuddering uncontrollably under Angel's heavier frame. As he panted in reaction the edge of the cup Xander held was pressed to his mouth. Automatically he swallowed a mouthful of the liquid, shivering as the magic began to work through him. Angel brushed a soft kiss over Riley's lips before moving off to the side.

"My turn," Spike grinned.

~*~

Angel analyzed the new spot in his mind that screamed _Riley_ as Spike continued on binding the mortal to him. The new bond was weaker than the feeling of Spike or Xander. Still it was stronger than the faint echo of Dru, their bond stretched by time and the fact she was currently living with a new chaos demon in Tuvalu. From it he could feel Riley's need and fear, the two emotions blending together to make a lovely fusion that egged his demon on.

The sounds Riley made as Spike plundered his body made Angel turn to watch. It didn't take long for the other vampire to bring Riley back to the brink of orgasm. Spike placed his own mark just below Angel's, as was proper. Again, Xander pressed the chalice to Riley's lips, coaxing him to drink.

"Xander," Angel said softly.

Xander nodded. "I, Alexander, Consort of the Master Angelus, accept Riley Finn as bonded to my Lord and Mate." He prompted Riley to drink one last time then set the chalice on the table.

The magic flashed and Angel felt the bond settle, humming contentedly in the back of his mind. Looking up, Angel noticed Xander watching him, a question looming large in his eyes. Angel knew Xander well enough now to know what his young mate was asking and nodded. A quick smile flicked over Xander's face before he nudged Spike out of the way. With hands and mouth, Xander quickly went about bringing Riley back up to full hardness and then did what the other man never expected. Angel smirked at the look of shock on Riley's face as Xander moved up and settled over his hips, taking the hard cock deep and fast. With the lust spell still echoing through the air it didn't take much for either of them to come and he blinked in surprise when the feeling of the bond between him and Riley strengthened.

Shaking off his own shock, Angel finished the rest of the spell, sighing when it flared then fell back to the low hum of before.

"Can you feel it?" he asked Riley.

"Yes," the newly bound man said softly. "It's like something just out of the corner of my eye. I can almost touch it."

"Good, that's what it should feel like," Angel nodded. "When it finished settling all the way you will start to feel different. If you need to come to us and we will do all we can to assist you." He stared at Riley when he felt something from the bond. "What?"

Riley blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

"Do not start this off by lying," he said, the threat more than clear in his voice. "What is it that you want?"

"He wants more," Spike noted smugly from the other side of Xander.

"We have to get Buffy," Angel pointed out.

Spike smirked and stretched, showing off his body. "We have time."

_**tbc** _  



	12. Chapter Twelve

He didn't look different. He was sprawled over the bed like normal, taking up far too much space. His breathing was slow and soft. Still, she knew he was different. She could feel it even if she couldn't tell exactly what it was. Sighing, she stripped down to her underwear and climbed into the bed beside him, settling against his side like normal.

~*~

"They all settled in?" Angel asked as Spike slipped back into the room.

"As settled as they can be," the blond replied. He quickly removed his clothing and climbed into the bed, lying down on the other side of Xander. "She's not happy and I think ol' Rupes had a lot to tell her about the binding."

Angel sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to have a long talk with that man. He thinks everything in the books is right."

"In his defence that is how he was raised," Xander murmured sleepily, cuddling closer to his mates.

"Still, he has no business interfering," the older vampire grumbled.

"He's trying to protect us," Xander countered.

"Huh?" Angel blinked down at his Consort. "Protect you?"

Xander looked up at him. "Giles see us as his children. It's up to him to keep us safe even from ourselves. I'm certain he feels he failed during the whole mess between you and Buffy. And I know he apologized to me several times about not seeing what went on at home. Giles takes his position in our little family very seriously."

"He's the father, Joyce is the mother," Spike added. He rose up on one elbow and stared at his GrandSire. "That's part of the reason he's so upset. You coming in is taking his role from him. He's no longer the father figure."

"He still is though," Xander sighed. "He always will be. But he's not the one in charge anymore. He needs to step back."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Angel decided, pulling the other two closer.

"No," Xander said, shaking his head. "It's best if I talk to him. As one of his **children** it would hold more weight coming from me."

"Not alone," growled Angel.

"Yes alone," Xander retorted. "I'm not weak and Giles would never do anything to hurt me."

"Not on purpose, but accidents happen."

"Being bonded to the two of you has made me stronger," Xander reminded him. "And Giles doesn't know about my new abilities."

"Yeah, well, I'd prefer to keep those a secret for a bit longer," Angel said drily. "At least until everything is settled."

"Tara already knows," Xander pointed out.

"Of course she does," Spike snorted. "She's a strong Earth Witch. She's so bloody pure she nearly shines."

"She's not the pure, you know," Xander pointed out with a smirk.

"No, but her power is," Spike replied. "Her power is so pure that even the Hellmouth can't touch it."

"We're off topic," Angel interrupted. "We need to decide what to do about Giles."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Xander said again. "Hopefully I'll be able to talk some sense into him."

"Hopefully."

~*~

Xander watched the man that was his mentor for a few minutes before approaching the counter. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Giles asked, arching one eyebrow.

"About how you are trying to undermine Angel's position," Xander said blandly, watching as the older man flinched. "Let's go to the back."

"Anya, come watch the till," Giles said absently as he followed behind Xander. He closed the door and locked it behind them. "Did **he** tell you to come here?"

"Actually, I had to convince him to let me come and talk to you," Xander said mildly as he took a seat on one of the chairs. "He wanted to do it himself."

"Why you?"

"We're family," Xander replied shortly. "Even if you are pissing me off lately." He raised a hand when Giles open his mouth. "I do understand. But it doesn't make it right. All you're doing is going to get us all dead very messily."

"What?" Giles yelled.

"Do you think there aren't others coming to challenge Angel for rule of Sunnydale and Hellmouth?" Xander snorted. "We've fought off seven attempts since we took control. Three of them were Master vampires over five hundred years in age. The only reason we won is because the three of us were bound so tightly together."

"I didn't know," Giles said softly, sinking into a seat. "Seven?"

"Seven that I know of," Xander admitted. "I'm sure there's been more that Spike or Angel has taken care of without my knowledge."

"Doesn't that upset you? To be left out?"

"They didn't leave me out," Xander said gently. "I just wasn't needed or available. And that question is what I'm talk about, Giles. You keep asking shit like that and someone is going to see it as a weakness to be exploited in the group. We need to stand together."

The ex-Watcher snorted inelegantly. "You don't need me."

"Yes we do," Xander snapped. "You don't get it, do you? You and Joyce give us a stability that we don't have. Tara and I come from similar homes. Willow's parents are gone eleven out of twelve months. Hell, even Oz's family hid more secrets from him than we did. And I won't even get into the others that have been part of us."

"Others?' Giles asked.

"Cordelia, Faith, and Wesley," Xander answered. "None of us had loving parental figures. You probably saved us from some pretty bad endings."

"Wesley?"

Xander grinned. "He works in L.A. with Angel and Cordy. From what Angel has managed to get out of him, his father was extremely abusive."

"I didn't know," Giles said quietly.

"None of us did," Xander reminded him. "And from one who's dealt with abuse, we get really good at hiding it." He took a deep breath. "You've helped bring out the stronger sides of us. Not the strength of surviving, but the strength of having someone care for us and help us grow. You are more needed than you think."

"That's not just it," Giles admitted. "The other issue I am having is it seems just too good."

" _All that glistens is not gold*,_ " Xander quoted softly. "But you've got to remember, Giles, _all that is gold does not glitter**._ "

"A Lord of the Rings quote?" Giles smirked.

Xander shrugged and grinned. "I'm a closet Elf nut. But it's still true. I know on the surface it seem too good to be true which often means that something really bad is lurking beneath, but this is Angel. We've already seen, and dealt with, the bad. And Angelus cannot come back."

"How certain are you?" Giles asked seriously.

Xander sighed. "When they bound us together, they tied his soul to all of us. Until we are all dead, all of us, Angelus will never return."

"All of us?" Giles gasped.

"They didn't like him either," Xander said drily. He switched back to the main topic. "I know you told Buffy about the ritual to bind Riley."

"Yes, she wasn't happy."

"I bet. I also know you probably only recited back what's the books. By the way, most of it is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Do you really think any vampire is going to let the Watchers know the truth about binding someone?" Xander asked archly. "They let only bits of it out."

"But there was sex involved?"

"Oh yes," Xander grinned as Giles blushed. "It's actually the basis for the spell. But there's more to it than that, and no, I can't tell you."

"I didn't think you could," Giles admitted. "What do we do now?"

"That depends on you," Xander pointed out. "Personally, I believe we need you and we need you to accept what is happening and help. But the choice is yours."

"And if I choose not to help?"

"Tara has a spell to wipe memories," the younger man said blankly. "You'll forget about Angel being the new Master and me being his Consort. You'll forget about Riley being bond to us. All of that. Nothing more, but all of that."

"And if I choose to help?"

"Wes sent Angel down with a crate of books for you. Histories of past True Masters, like Angel. Old laws we might need. A lot of stuff like that. And since other than Spike, none of us can read some of it, we definitely need you."

"Can i think about it?" Giles asked softly.

"Of course. But, Giles, Tara already has a spell set to keep the knowledge within the group," Xander warned.

"I understand, thank you."

*Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice  
**Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Groaning at the annoying beep of his alarm, Xander climbed out from between his two mates and off the bed. When Spike opened one blue eye to stare at him, Xander waved him back to sleep. He might have to get up and work, but they could still sleep for a few hours. He knew by the time he got home they'd have supper and a surprise waiting for him, they did just about every night.

~*~

"We've got to do something about that," Spike muttered as he heard the front door close.

"We can't," Angel sighed, tugging the smaller vampire closer. "He won't let us."

"I know," the blonde grumbled. "Just don't like it. He's our Consort and he's out working. He should be home with us."

"That's the way he is," Angel pointed out. "He doesn't want to depend on us for everything, to not contribute."

"But he does," Spike protested. He sat up and glared around the room. "So much would go wrong if not for him! Hell, half the demons in town go to him first because they're afraid or in awe of us."

"Spike-"

"No!" he snapped. "Xander is important. He was important to me before this whole thing started and I'm going to remind him of that."

"William?" Spike winced at the use of his name and the tone in Angel's voice. "Just what do you have planned?"

 

~*~

Xander paused inside the door at the silence. Their home was never silent. Usually Spike had music blaring, or Angel was arguing with some visiting demon. Silence was never good. He carefully dropped his tools by the door and grabbed the sword leaning against the wall. Quietly, he made his way through the mansion's first floor, mentally thanking Spike for giving him lessons in stealth. Once he was certain the first floor was clear, he block the second way down and headed around to the first, then up the stairs to the second floor. He checked each room and closed the doors, setting the handles in a way to indicate if someone opened them.

Nothing. The house was empty, well of people at least and there were no signs of struggle. Xander nearly dropped the sword. Spike and Angel were always there when he got home from work. He could think of only one reason at least _one_ of them wouldn't be home now. Blinking back tears, he set the sword against the wall and sat on the bed, trying to understand where it all went wrong.

"It didn't," a deep voice said from beside him.

Xander jumped, landing in a fighting stance. Sitting on the bed was an unfamiliar demon, one that hadn't been there moments before. It was large, red and had short horns rising from its forehead. A quick glance showed sharp claws. A small part of his mind noted that the demon wore an obviously expensive suit, tailored to its large body. Inching backward, Xander reached for the sword.

"You don't need that, Alexander," the demon said, making a gesture, the sword appearing in his hand. He turned it, weighed it and nodded. "Fine craftsmanship, quite a beautiful piece of work. But not what I'm here about." He threw his hand up and the sword disappeared.

"Who are you?" Xander asked darkly. "And how did you get in here?"

"Who am I?" the demon smiled. Suddenly a new form appeared in the room, yipping happily.

"Edith!" Xander gasped, nearly falling to his knees when the hellhound bounced into him. She was no longer a puppy, but a full grown, feral hellhound and yet he could still see the adorable puppy she had been. "That means you're-"

"Belonire," the demon nodded.

"Why are you here?" Xander asked, slumping down and letting Edith run all over him.

"I may be a demon," Belonire said, "but I am also over love. I can feel a breaking heart dimensions away."

Xander looked away. "I'm not surprised, you know. I always figured it would come, just didn't think it would come so soon."

"What do you think happened, Alexander?"

"They left," the young human whispered softly. "They always leave."

"Oh, young one," Belonire sighed, slipping down to sit beside him. "It's not like that. They haven't left you."

"Don't lie, please. It doesn't matter."

Xander started when large arms wrapped around him. Other than his mates, only Dawn, Joyce and Tara touched him. Willow still shied away, left over unease from the whole kissing fiasco and Buffy - well she just didn't touch him. And Giles wasn't much for casual touching either.

"So much pain in one so young," the demon sighed, rocking them a little. "Trust me, young one, your mates love you, they want you. They wouldn't leave you. They _won't_ leave you."

"How can you be sure?" Xander whispered shakily.

"I'm still over love," Belonire reminded him.

Xander shook his head. "No, they'll leave. Grandma Rose, Jesse, Larry, Cordy, Oz. They all leave."

"Two of those aren't really gone," Belonire said softly. "All you have to do is reach out and they'll be there."

"I guess," Xander said followed by a wide yawn.

"Ah, you should get to bed," the love demon stated, pulling them both up. He pushed Xander toward the bed, smirking when the human fell on it and was pounced by Edith. "I'll leave her here to comfort you and we'll talk later."

Xander shrugged, cuddling Edith close. "Fine."

"Sleep, young one," Belonire commanded, letting a fraction of his power wash over the young man. Soon, Xander slipped into a deep sleep. "Keep an eye on him and come and get me if anything happens," he told Edith before popping out of the room.

The hellhound snorted and cuddled closer to her human.

~*~

"Incoming," Spike snarled, dropping his armful of packages. He watched Angel put his own down, glad that the other vampire was carrying the breakable items.

"Ah, there you are," the demon exclaimed, fading into view. "You were actually fairly difficult to find. I'll have to look into that."

"Did you need something?" Angel asked diplomatically.

"Yes, but nothing from the Master of Sunnydale," the demon smirked.

"Then something from Spike?"

"Yes, and no," the demon said, shrugging one large shoulder.

"No games," Spike spat, clenching his fist. This demon was keeping him from getting back home to Xander. They were already late.

"Yes," the demon said with a sigh, losing its look of amusement. "Young Alexander is why I am here."

"Xander?" both vampires growled, eyes glowing golden.

"Yes, your Consort," the demon replied blandly, crossing its arms over its chest. "The young man currently curled up in bed with a breaking heart."

"What did you do?" Spike ground out, stalking forward. If this creature touched his love-

"I've done nothing to Alexander since I sent Edith to him," the demon remarked, staring Spike down.

"Belonire?" Spike gasped.

"At your service," the love demon bowed with a flourish.

Angel showed no shock at the revelation of the demon's name but instead continued to glare. "Why is Xander's heart breaking?"

"That is something you must ask yourself," Belonire replied. "It has nothing to do with me."

"What happened?" Spike asked, hoping for some clear answer.

The love demon gazed at him for a moment before seeming to come to a decision. "You were not there."

"Huh?" Angel asked, looking between them in shock.

But Spike understood. He closed his eyes with a moan of pain. For as strong as Xander could be, he was also fairly fragile emotionally. "He thinks we abandoned him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Belonire answered with a sad little smile.

"What?" Angel gaped. "Why would he think that?"

"Because he doesn't think anyone could truly love him," Spike answered quietly. He bent down a picked up his packages. "Thank you," he said to the love demon. "For Edith, for Xander and for this."

"You're one of my favourite matches," Belonire said with a true smile. "Even the Vroli's addition didn't change that." He stopped and tilted his head to the side. "And that's a good idea, William. He'd like that."

Spike nodded and headed off home, leaving Angel standing beside the smirking demon. The great lug would catch on and catch up soon enough. He used all the speed he possessed to reach the mansion and noted the strangely closed doors and carefully positioned items. Shaking his head, he headed up the front stairs to their bedroom. Depositing everything just inside the door, he walked silently over to the bed, motioning for Edith to remain quiet. The hellhound shimmered and disappeared from the bed, leaving Xander cradling air and whimpering. Carefully Spike climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around his mate, crooning softly. The front door closing softly let him know that Angel had finally made it home.

"Spike?" Xander said sleepily a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it's me," the vampire said, brushing soft kisses over Xander's cheeks and lips. The mortal tried to deepen the kisses, but Spike kept them light, like butterfly wings. "Have you taken a shower yet?" Spike asked when he heard the water come on in the bathroom.

"Hmm, no," Xander murmured. He blinked up at Spike. "Where were you?"

"We had to do some running around," Spike told him as he rolled both of them off the bed. "We're home now and you need to clean up."

"I'll take a shower and meet you downstairs," Xander said quietly, trying to move from Spike's arms.

"No you're not," Angel said firmly from the doorway. "Come on, I've got a bath running."

"What? What's going on?" Xander asked as Spike manoeuvred them into the bathroom.

"We had a surprise planned for you," Angel said as the vampire began to unbutton Xander's shirt. "But we ran into a few problems that made us late."

"Wanted to have everything ready for you when you got home," Spike added as he deftly opened Xander's jeans and pulled them, and his boxers, down and off.

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to show you how much you mean to us," Angel said as he quickly removed his own clothing. Behind them Spike copied the action. "You are more than just another fighter on the Hellmouth."

"You're our Mate, our Consort, our Soul," Spike said, plastering himself to Xander's back. "We'd be lost without you."

"No you wouldn't," Xander replied, squirming to get away. "You don't really need me."

"Is that why you work?" Angel asked, tilting the young man's face up. "Because you think we'll just up and leave you one day?" Xander tried to look away. "The bond might be why we came together in the first place, but it's not why _I_ stay. I stay because I love both of you. I need you."

"We need you, luv," Spike breathed into his ear. "Angel and I can't work together without someone to balance us. You do that and more. You bring light and laughter into our lives. And you were mine even before the Vroli step in."

"I-" Xander finally managed to look away.

"It's okay, luv," Spike said quietly. "Even if it takes us forever, we'll prove it to you."

"Forever?" Xander parroted, looking back at him.

"Yes, forever," Angel echoed. "Until the world is dust."

A tremulous smile appeared on Xander's lips. "Forever."

_**fin** _


	14. Outtake: A Moment in Time

The water was at that perfect spot between warm and too hot. Xander slid lower and let the heat of the water ease the ache in his muscles. They had been working overtime at work, trying to get the project done before the deadline so they'd qualify for the bonus. Normally he didn't mind, but it was exhausting work. Plus he had his nightly job helping keep the peace on the Hellmouth.

He eased down a bit more, thankful that Angel had been willing to splurge on a _great_ tub. It was big enough to fit five people, had jets and a heater. It was the perfect indulgence after a hard day of working. Closing his eyes, Xander relaxed and let the water do it's magic.

The water and heat had relaxed him so well that Xander never even noticed when the water rippled as two people slid in. He did notice when cool lips attached themselves to one of his claim marks, sucking lightly, and another set of lips brushed across his chest and downward. The lips now on his stomach quickly rose to water temperature, while the mouth currently marking his neck and shoulders stayed fairly cool, making Xander shudder at the contrast. Then the hot lips were opening over his erection, drawing him into the still cool interior and his eyes flew open as he gasped. He slid on hand into the dark hair above his groin while the other reached back to pull Spike closer to him.

~*~

The sight of his GrandSire sucking down their Mate made Spike harden further and he pressed against Xander's back, wishing the mortal was sitting just a little higher. As if reading his mind, Angel surged up out of the water and latched on to Xander's mouth, raising the human up a little. Smirking, Spike reached for the bottle of waterproof lube they kept in the bathroom and quickly coated a few fingers. He moved back just enough to reach between Xander's cheeks and slid two fingers in, grinning at the moan and the way Xander shoved backwards.

"More," Xander demanded before going back to kiss Angel.

Spike obliged him, adding a third finger before pulling away to grab the lube again. A quick coating to his cock and he was moving Xander, pulling him back just enough to thrust up. He heard Xander moan into Angel's mouth and buried his own in the curve of shoulder and neck. The heat of the water had nothing on the inferno of Xander's body and Spike knew he wasn't going to last long. Holding Xander's hips, he thrust up fast and hard, making them both moan. As he predicted, all too soon he was grunting to Xander's neck, shuddering as his orgasm washed over him.

Then Angel was pulling Xander away and turning him so he faced Spike. The blond wrapped his arms around his Mate, knowing what the elder vampire was going to do. The hot cry from Xander confirmed it. Looking over the mortal's shoulder, Spike leered at Angel, what he could see of the older vampire who had his face pressed between the cheeks of Xander's ass. Soon Xander could only whimper and Spike tossed the lube at Angel. He held Xander tight as Angel moved up and in, starting off hard and fast. Xander was shaking, gasping and moaning as he tried to press closer to Spike. Taking pity on him, Spike reached down and stroked Xander's erection. It didn't take much and Xander was crying out, coming into the water. Behind him Angel yelled out his own climax and slumped forward, resting his head on Xander's shoulder.

Slowly they moved until they were all cuddled together and Xander whispered the cleaning spell Tara had given them, _just in case_ she said. Totally relaxed, Xander glanced past Spike and at the mess on the bathroom floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

_**fin**_


End file.
